Light and Shadow His Twilight
by Final Fantasy of a Dreamer
Summary: I can't think of a summary for this 1 naruharem and xovers Strong!Naruto M for contents and future


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You're an idiot if you think I do.

A/N: Yeah, my attempt at a Naruto that is more dark in some situations. Meh (Scratches the back of head).

—Legend—

"In times of fear," Normal Talking

'We dread the days end.' Normal Thought

"**In times of forever dooms-day," **DemonTalking

'**We wish we made up for our sins.' **Demon Thought

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jutsu or flashback

xXxXx-Scene Break/Change

OoOoO-Same Time, Different Place

--- Some Time Later ---

Light and Shadow; His Twilight Chapter 1

Where They Screwed Up; Nami Arc Starts

Konohagakure no Sato, a place revered for its' immense military and economic power. Yet, the reason to their high military power is exactly where they screwed up; Naruto Uzumaki and to a select few, he is known as Namikaze Naruto (A/N: Strong enough for name; has a defense like Gaara but not automatic).

At birth, Naruto's father, the Yondiame Minato, sealed the Kyuubi into his gut. He had gained the abilities of the demon sealed in him; both shadow and light, which they assumed was the white element. As his powers subconsciously fluxed, his eyes turned silver with a single white and black tome in the eye. This is when a ROOT ANBU disappeared and notified Danzo.

By the time the reinstated Sarutobi arrived in the council chambers, it was decided that young Naruto would become a weapon and Sarutobi couldn't change it; he was outvoted by all of the council almost. Their reason was that "The boy would replace all of the shinobi we've lost."

At age three when Naruto unlocked his chakra, he was trained by many to be a weapon. Little did the council know that Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and one of Jiraiya's friends cared for him and trained him enough that he would not be a weapon?

At age five, Naruto began to hear whispers in his head. It gave him suggestions to kill; to maul; to destroy. To try and help Naruto stay sane, Sarutobi enrolled him in the ninja academy. Still, the voice ate away at his sanity before he snapped at age eight. The day he unknowingly killed his sensei and caretaker, Mizuki. Yet, his caretaker told him he was only hired to do his task by a civilian and that he would always think of Naruto as family. The next day, ANBU found four civilian corpses each killed in the exact way; their eyes scratched out; the arms and legs filled with large holes and dangling chunks of flesh; abdomen cut open and their intestines ripped out and used to strangle the victims; the heart ripped out and nailed to the wall with a finger while a fire was underneath it slowly burning the dead organs.

When Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi found Naruto for training, the boy was covered in blood caked onto his skin and dried onto his clothes. Instantly knowing why, they comforted the child and repaired his mind to a state similar to Uchiha Sasuke after the Tsukuyomi and Uchiha Massacre. When Naruto was at least a little sane, the boy encountered his demon that began teaching him the Maton and Maninpo (Demonic release, Demon ninja arts).

All the while, new reports of civilians dieing came in each one more gruesome then others. The worst so far was when the ANBU found a man nailed to a wall by kunai in three different parts; the skin, the muscles and organs, and then the skeleton. What was worse was that it was the last member of the civilian council, Danzo. In hell, many of civilians realized where they screwed up.

By the day graduation (After; team assignments, etc.) came around, everyone but his extremely close friends looked at him in fear. Murmurs spread throughout the room about who'd be rookie of the year, what team they'd be on, and such. When the door opened, they looked towards it to see Naruto and instantly quieted down.

He was dressed in his usual clothes; black ANBU pants taped at the ankle by white tape and his silver holsters attached and the regular black ninja sandals equipped. Two chain belts were around his waist slacking on the right side of his pants. His white sleeveless muscle shirt showed that even if shadows protected him, he worked out; over that was an unzipped flak jacket in black with pocket dimensions in each pocket and a design on the back. The design was a silver Kyuubi under the white kanji for 'E-Day, October Tenth'. In his right hand was an O-katana in a silver sheath. Higureaki (Twilight Falls). There was no blade as it formed out of his light and shadow elements but the hilt was wrapped in white cloth with a black guard made of an image of four lightning bolts hitting the hilt. On his palms were shiki (Rites) he could push chakra into to place a copy of the shiki on the object. Black gloves covered them with a metal plate on the back but an exact cutout of the shiki was on the gloves' palm so it wasn't noticeable. His blonde hair was slicked back but still spiked with bangs framing his face and dark whisker marks. The kanji for 'Citizen Soldier' was on his left bicep while his hitai was tied around his right bicep by black cloth. His hair was grown out and in a ponytail to mid back with bangs going to his eyes and framing his face.

He walked up the isles, his always-active Hakumeigan (Twilight Eye) spinning the single tome, before sitting next to Sasuke. Over his time at the academy, before and after the massacre, they stayed close like brothers. They trained together and helped the others mentality while they shared each other's secrets. He was one of Naruto's closest friends for he didn't judge.

Time passed quickly and soon Iruka came and quieted the class down with the big head jutsu.

"Today, as you know, is your last day here under my supervision. As your teacher, I have seen all grow to be some of the greatest gennin I've had the pleasure of teaching. Even though the road will only get harder from here on, you all shall make fine shinobi under your senseis. I will miss you all; make Konoha proud. Now let us begin. The ROOKIES of the year are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 7 shall be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Your cell is the first response and frontline squad." Kiba jumped out of his seat and cheered. Though the three boys' personalities' may seem to clash, they were good friends. Kiba considered himself the rival to both of his nakama (Comrades). Though he wasn't as strong or talented, he strived to better himself and his partner Akamaru constantly in hopes of beating their friends. That's why he also trained with Sasuke and Naruto and knew their secrets like they knew his. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Cell 8 shall be the recon and surveillance squad. Team 9 is still in circulation from the previous year. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Cell 10 is the intelligence gathering, infiltration, and assault squad." Both girls who looked ready to cry at not being with Sasuke, they definitely were now.

After teams 8 and 10 were picked up, cell 7 waited patiently for two hours before they became a ticking time bomb; especially Kiba. "OK! That is it! I say we jump the bastard!" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. It appeared that Kakashi needed to be reminded of why not to be late. And so they planned their attack.

Kiba used chakra to stick above the door while Sasuke hid under the desk with Akamaru by his side. Naruto sank into Kiba's shadow and lowered himself to a crouch. He held his hands in front of his face spread out.

Footsteps could be outside and everyone got ready. Sasuke grabbed Akamaru and got ready to toss him and Kiba tensed his legs for the kick. The door slid open revealing their sensei that poked his head in. Naruto shot out of Kiba's shadow, hands still in the same position, "Hiton: Tayoken (Light Release: Solar Flare)!" Kakashi was blinded by the sudden redirection of light to his eye while Naruto sank into his own shadow. Sasuke sprang out of hiding and threw Akamaru at the perverted book and jumped after it. Naruto came up out of his shadow a little ahead of Sasuke and caught his outstretched hand and started spinning around. Akamaru ripped the book out the disoriented ninja's hand and landed on the floor. Kiba released the chakra holding him on the ceiling and kicked Kakashi in the side of the head sending him into the class while Sasuke was launched at Kakashi. Kakashi's face and Sasuke's sandal then became very close friends as Kakashi was propelled back into the chalkboard. Kakashi moaned in pain as his vision settled and he noticed the three boys, Sasuke and Kiba fully grinning while Naruto had a one-sided smirk.

"Boom teme! That's what you get for messing with the Konoha no Sanjuu Kou Shimin Gunryo (Konoha's Triple Threat Citizen Soldiers)!" Kiba stated proudly before taking the Icha-Icha book from Akamaru. Konoha no Sanjuu Kou Shimin Gunryo was revered around Konoha for many reasons; teamwork, pranks, and torture yet no one knew who they were besides Naruto. "Sasuke, you can have the honors." Kiba then tossed the book into the air before Sasuke shot a small fireball at the book burning it. "You should've known better Kakashi; remember our training." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi sighed before pulling out another book, "It was worth it. You passed the test and we start missions tomorrow. Now let's get to know each other." He said the last part way too cheerily making the group sweat drop.

xXxXx-Forest --- Tomorrow ---

On the ground, Tora looked around cautiously. That new gennin team had brought him back in a matter of minutes. There was a rustle in the bush nearby and Tora jumped away. He carefully crawled backwards before the cat bumped into something and heard a growl. He turned his head and there was the dog boy and his partner. He tried to jump away but the dog bit his tail and swung its head side to side smashing Tora on the ground repeatedly.

"This is scarecrow; Inu, tell mini-Inu to drop the target." Kakashi's voice crackled over the headset.

"NO! Activate code D, subsection J9, Alpha Niner!" Naruto shouted.

"One BBQ'd cat, served up hot!" Sasuke yelled in a maniac voice before a fireball shot into the clearing. Kiba picked up Akamaru and threw Tora into the air. Akamaru stiffened and was straight as a board.

"Batter up!" Kiba swung Akamaru and hit Tora dead-on propelling cat towards the fireball. It entered the fireball and it collapsed in on itself before exploding.

Kiba put his hands around his mouth, "And Kiba hits the Grand slam and the crowd goes wild! Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh!"

"Ariba, ariba, aribaahahah!" Naruto shouted and everyone looked up to the tree branch he was on. Kakashi face palmed; he knew what that signaled all to well. Naruto pointed towards the smoking, ash covered cat. He jumped up and bent his left elbow to an angle while clapping his left bicep once.

Sasuke came out of the bushes with an open mouth grin as he watched Naruto descend. Tora looked up and saw the psycho coming upon him. Time seemed to slow down.

(Heartbeat)

Kiba sank to his knees and prayed and Akamaru barked happily.

(Heartbeat)

Kakashi closed his eye and clutched his heart. "Kami; have mercy on that cat." The scarecrow muttered.

(Heartbeat)

Sasuke pulled out a video camera and started recording it.

(CRUNCH!)

Kakashi grimaced when Naruto's elbow made contact with Tora's heart and ribs making the crunch sound while Naruto shot to his feet, both arms in the air, "Heart stopper! HUH!" The other boys cheered in delight as Kakashi came into the clearing.

"Grab the cat and let's bring it back. Just don't mention what happened to it and why it went into cardiac arrest." Kakashi said before heading towards the tower. The boys looked at the cat and saw it twitching and convulsing wildly. They sighed at their bad luck.

xXxXx-Hokage Office

"TORA!" Madame Shijimi shouted in delight hugging the miraculously healed but still twitching Tora.

"Good work, though I won't ask about why the cat still twitches. Now then, we have weed pulling, garbage clean up, walking the Inuzuka dogs, and—"

"NO! TORA!" Shijimi shouted while a few crashes followed,

"And catching Tora again." The Hokage stated.

"Hell no!" Kiba shouted, "We have done enough D-rank missions for at least 5 C-ranks. Give us a C-rank old man!" Iruka looked ready to stop it from happening but a murderous glare from Naruto stopped him.

"Well I do have one last C-rank. Send in Tazuna!" Naruto switched his personalities instantly. Now he was in his Jinnchuriki weapon persona made for missions with a chance of fighting; he showed no emotion and he was always guarded.

A drunken old man came into the room and he was just about to complain about the team when Naruto spoke, "If you insult my skills or my friends, you shall die." Spoken in smooth monotone, Tazuna couldn't tell if the kid was lying.

"R-Right. I am the super bridge builder Tazuna and you are to guard me to Nami!"

"Hai, hai Tazuna-san. Meet us at the south gate in an hour." Kakashi stated. The bridge builder nodded and left to get ready.

"Kage Hokou!" Naruto said grabbing both Kiba and Sasuke by the shoulder before sinking into the shadows.

xXxXx-Namikaze Estate

As soon as they came out of the shadows, everyone walked into the house to get their gear.

In thirty minutes time, they all came out battle ready. Sasuke was no longer wearing his blue shirt and tan pants. Now he wore Black ANBU pants taped off at his ankles by red tape and black sandals while crimson holsters rested on his thighs. A white top with a collar with a red spaulder on his right shoulder and red designs replaced the old blue top. Its left sleeve was missing showing the 'Citizen Soldier' kanji on his bicep and his fishnet forearm guard and black glove. Also noted was that the plate from his hitai was imbedded into the guard. The right sleeve was black and covered his whole arm hiding the glove and forearm guard. At the bottom of the sleeve was Uchiha symbol inside of a red cog circle. Around his waist was a black sash covered in diagonal white strips. Over that was a red sash angled to go Northeast and Southwest holding the bottom half of a black cloak with red designs on it and a white and red cloth dangled in front of his right leg. In between the sashes in a black sheath was a katana called Taka-aozoraindou (Falcon's Blue Sky Requiem).

The hilt was wrapped in blue and the guard was of a red falcon head with its beaks open. It also had no blade, as it would form out of the mouth from the blue sky and Sasuke's blue spirit.

Kiba wore baggy white pants with black metal plates at the knees and hips and black sandals while the pants were taped at the ankle by white tape. Red holsters were on his thighs. On his waist was a gray sash. A form-fitting top decorated by red and yellow metal plates and designs over black replaced his hoodie. A part of the top was missing in a fang-like design showing his trained body and the kanji for 'Citizen Soldier' was at the top of the fang design. His hair wasn't as shaggy anymore and was styled to the right and he held a mini ponytail at the back of his head. Around his eyes was black battle paint making him look like a tanuki (Raccoon dog) and three bangs were tinted white. Clipped around both his wrists was a fang-shaped katar that rested under his forearms. His hitai was tied around his neck by black cloth. Akamaru was also geared up as he had a custom-made black chain mail suit on, a crimson bandana on his head, and custom-made steel claws with a gold plate.

The katar had gold metal for the grip while the blade's edges were a black metal. Over the black metal was crimson metal plates attached to both the blade and grip for durability and defense. A bigger red energy katar appeared around the original before vanishing. The energy blade was made from his Inuzuka pride and ferocity. They were Cerberus' Shikon (Triple-Headed Demon Dog of the Pits' Fangs).

Naruto came out with his O-katana placed horizontally on his lower back and carrying five large cases but you could tell he had more weaponry on him now. As he placed four cases on the couch, one was slammed onto the table and unlocked.

"Alright. This is my heavy-duty stuff. As we know, Nami is ruled by that tyrant Gato so he'll probably have sent ninja after Tazuna; what rank and how many, I don't know. Now for the first piece of artillery." Naruto opened the case to show three masks made out of bone. Naruto pulled out his mask, which had four red scars on the left side of the forehead. Under the left eye was another red scar that was made from three smaller scars. On the left side of the chin were three scars. The teeth on the monster like mask seemed vicious.

"These masks are made for intimidation, killing intent purposes, protection, and have a built in shiki; mine doesn't have a shiki, of course. I have put into the mask so much technology from ANBU R&D to where these masks could coordinate a whole strategy 80 moves ahead of an opponent. The mouth will open whenever we speak and act as a filter. The eyes can work in any condition, can act like a scope, and can break down an opponents' info. The marks on the mask are where you pump chakra to activate the shiki. The masks work on mental command also." He then put on his mask and his eyes changed; the sclera turned black and the iris turned a sickly yellow outlined by a glowing crimson ring. "They also disguise Doujutsu."

Kiba and Sasuke each reached for their masks. Sasuke's had four horns atop its forehead and three red spikes on the side of its eyes and mouth. Over the eyes was a scar shaped like an S.

Kiba's had a blue V mark on its' forehead and blue fang-like marks under the eyes. On the side of its face, above and under the mouth, was a slim blue fang. Both boys then put on the masks.

"Spread your chakra throughout the entire mask so it will stay on your face and only work for you." Naruto instructed. Everyone did just that and there was a hiss as air was expelled from the masks.

"Good, onto case two." Naruto relocked the first case and set it aside and set up the next case. It opened to reveal a demonic looking dual scythe. The blades were black with gold overlaid on it and a broken steel link dangling on each end. The pole was also black. He pulled it out and took the sealing scroll from the case. With a poof, the weapon was sealed and the kanji for 'Lucifer' (Light-Bringer) appeared in the sealing circle. Naruto then pocketed the scroll into his vest and moved onto case three.

"This is yours Kiba." It opened to reveal a dragon broadsword. The dragon guard was midnight black and looked purely evil with its red eyes, horns, and teeth. The hilt was long and wrapped in red cloth and held mini black dragon wings and a tail at the bottom. On the blade were yellow runes. Putting it in the scroll, the kanji for 'Vritra No Harumagedon' (The Enveloper of Armageddon) appeared, before handing it to Kiba.

"This is yours Sasuke." The forth case opened to reveal a war hammer. The pole was wrapped in a dark blue cloth and had a blade at the bottom while a trigger lever was near the top. The hammer itself was magnificent. Four blue blades were set in the cardinal directions. The mallet had four holes in it and its mini counterpart. The mallet's black color gleamed in the light. When it was sealed, the kanji for 'Mimei No Za Washi' (Early Dawn of the Eagle) appeared before the scroll was handed to Sasuke.

The final case opened to show fifty scrolls all showing the kanji for 'Provisions'. Each boy grabbed two scrolls and stored them. They quickly relocked the cases and returned them to their original spot before leaving to the gates via Kage Hokou.

xXxXx-Gates

The Sanjuu Kou Shimin Gunryo appeared out of the shadows. They waited for fifteen minutes before Tazuna and Kakashi arrived. It was then that cell 7 left Konoha to execute what would be later called the 'Nami no Kuni Massacre of the Oni'.

Light and Shadow; His Twilight Chapter 1

Where They Screwed Up; Nami Arc Starts

Finished

A/N: Done! Anyway, Naruto's not totally Gaara because of a select group of people but he will kill any who look at him wrong. And the Jinnchuriki weapon persona is what he wears for missions and when he meets new people and this personality only came after he killed Mizuki. There are times people can break through it, which you'll see later. Now I'm gonna say that Naruto will be strong but not godly. Also, be prepared for some DBZ moves and some crossovers.

--- Jutsu ---

Hakumeigan-Twilight Eye

Rank: -

Range: -

Type: Supplementary

Requirements: Jinnchuriki status; blood inheritance

Description: This Kekkai Genkai is the result of Naruto becoming the host of the Kyuubi, as the Hi and Kage element require good control. It balances Naruto's chakra control to average level but can be improved if he practices control. It has it's own abilities like the Sharingan but they are very draining like Mangekyo techniques. There are three stages before it is mature like the regular sharingan and two hidden levels also. The 2nd level (i.e. 2 Tome per-eye) grants a technique that uses one tome in the right eye, but after use, you must wait a day for the charge (i.e. Tome) to come back. A new ability is given at regular maturity and at access to each hidden level. It is always active to insure control for if the elements got out of control; who knows what will happen. There is no chakra drain when active, only drain when an ability is used. Like the sharingan, it can predict moves and it gets better as it matures but it cannot copy jutsu. When activated on his children, they will gain the Hi and Kage elements.

Hiton: Tayoken

Rank: C

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Mid (5m ~ 10m)

Type: Supplementary, Offense, Defense

Requirements: Hi element; blood inheritance

Description: This technique can be of great use in many situations but depending on the opponent, the blindness may pass quickly or slowly. It can be used on multiple opponents when you are skilled with the technique. If you need a distraction or a quick retreat, it is supplementary. If you need protection against an attack(er), it is defense. If you need offense against an attacker, you can blind them and get in their guard.

Kage Hokou

Rank: C

Range: -

Type: Supplementary, Defense, Offense

Requirements: Kage element; blood inheritance

Description: This is basically a shunshin (Body Flicker) made for Naruto's Kage element but it is actually much better then shunshin. It is great for traveling to familiar places and doesn't require as much chakra. It works by making the user sink into his own shadow that will teleport him to a familiar area before using nearby shadows to let the user reemerge. It is silent and activates instantly though it takes three seconds to fully disappear.

Heart Stopper

Rank: B

Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) Mid (5m ~ 10m) Far (10m+)

Type: Offense

Requirements: Opponents lays face up; high vantage point

Descriptions: This little move is something Naruto thought of when he trained with Kakashi. It is quite strong on its own and chakra will just increase its strength. It only works in the above mentioned requirements and can be easily avoided if you roll out of the way. The user aims for the heart (Fatal) or the ribs closest to the heart (Non-Fatal; possible cardiac arrest).

Images for some of the characters are on my profile.

R&R

Ja Ne!


End file.
